1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind power generation systems, and particularly to a variable speed wind turbine PMSG system utilizing a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM) connected on the grid side of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the major concerns of variable speed wind generating systems are the stability issues, power quality and voltage instability problems occurring in a power system that are not able to meet the reactive power demand during faults and heavy loading conditions. Low voltage ride through (LVRT) is a recently introduced requirement that transmission operators demand from wind farms.
Among the energy storage elements STATCOM is a relatively popular device. The main motivation for choosing STATCOM in wind farms is its ability to provide voltage support either by supplying/absorbing reactive power into the system. A STATCOM is reported to be effective in providing LVRT for wind turbines in a wind farm but its application in terms of PMSG systems is not fully explored. For example, the ideal location of the device needs careful investigation. Stability studies in variable speed wind turbine generating systems are required to ensure a safe operation with good performance.
Thus, a PMSG wind generator using static synchronous compensation (STATCOM) for control damping solving the aforementioned problems is desired.